


Faded

by Rafaperez



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), F/F, Kissing in the Rain, madamspellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: S2. After finding out Zelda has been under the Caligari spell, Lilith becomes furious not only at Faustus for doing that but at the witch for letting that happen to her so she decides to step in.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys have watched "Dance academy the comeback" with Miranda Otto, but I got the idea from the final dance between Persephone and Hades for this fanfic which is my first madamspellman and I hope you enjoy.

_Where are you now?_

_Was it all in my fantasy?_

_Where are you now?_

_Were you only imaginary?_

**Faded-Alan Walker**

Lilith was standing in front of the gates of the Blackwood mansion, her red overcoat swaying in the night wind as she stared at the only light coming from one of the rooms where Madame Satan could see Zelda's dancing figure, pacing in the room with light and loose movements, odd to those who knew the Spellman's matriarch.

The brunette's eyes shone in fury. She had been keeping an eye on all the Spellmans and since Zelda had returned from her honeymoon with the high priest, she could see that she had been acting weird, docile and obedient. The Caligari's spell and that made her angry. Anger at Faustus for doing something as horrible as that to control his wife, no woman or witch deserved to go through that, having their body controlled to do everything against their will while their mind remained there, living everything without being able to scream, to break free. And anger at Zelda Spellman for letting herself get in that situation. How could a woman as intelligent and confident as she to marry someone like him?

Lilith didn't want to admit it but she was attracted to the other woman. Not only was the redhead very beautiful, but also she wanted the same things as Lilith. Power, freedom for witches. To be free. And she wasn't afraid to face Lilith or confront her and that only attracted her even more.

With Faustus in a meeting at the Academy, there was only one of the Judas boys at the entrance and it had been very easy to knowing him out and with that Madame Satan walked with confidence and determination, unlocking the door with a spell and then she entered the place, reaching the stairs toward the master bedroom, her heels echoing on the marble floor.

When the brunette opened the door of the bedroom, Zelda in her colorful dress turned in surprise, her green eyes looking mesmerized and then she smiled, her hand gesturing toward the coffee table.

"Mrs. Wardwell, what a pleasant surprise... Would you like to have some tea?"

Inside, Zelda was confused and suspicious at the excommunicated witch's presence there. Had Faustus sent her, or did she want something more? A shiver ran through the redhead's body, not only in fear, but part of her was attracted to the mysterious woman, Sabrina's teacher. There was something about her posture that told her that she was hiding something, she exuded power and beauty.

"Actually, I would like to get you out of here, Zelda Spellman."

"It's Blackwood now." Zelda's heart skipped a beat, but she couldn't move, not with the music box playing and controlling her actions and Lilith started looking around, finding then the damn box and heading toward it.

But Zelda stood in front of her, taking the box in her hands to stop the other witch as the ballerina continued to spin in the box and Lilith then muttered a sleep spell and the witch fell back and was quickly caught by the other woman, who held Zelda against her her chest, her arms tightly but almost lovingly wrapped around the redhead, one of her hands going to the music box on Zelda's arms and the brunette allowed herself to admire the redhead in her long thin but strong arms, watching Zelda's beautiful face framed by her soft hair and despite the dark circles under her eyes she looked relaxed now, her red lips slightly parted and Lilith smiled for a moment, realizing that for the first time in centuries, maybe millenniums she cared for someone, even if that someone was the witch who at that moment left her frustrated by the situation in which she had placed herself.

And then Lilith straightened up, holding the redhead in her arms easily, ready to take her away from that mansion. Faustus Blackwood would never touch her again, the brunette swore determinedly.

It had been a few hours since Lilith had taken them to Mary's cottage, hers now and a smirk appeared on her lips as she imagined Faustus's reaction getting home and finding out that Zelda and the box were gone.

She was sitting in the chair beside the bed, a glass of wine in her hand, watching the woman sleeping in her bed. The rain was falling outside, and Zelda started to move under the sheets, the pair of heels she had been wearing at the foot of the bed and Lilith put the glass of wine aside, getting up and sitting on the end of the bed, the music box resting on her lap and she brought her long, elegant fingers to the other woman's face, touching her gently to encourage Zelda and a warmth spread through her body with the contact, feeling the soft skin under her fingers and the desire to protect her, even though the witch was strong.

Zelda's green eyes fluttered opened, staring at the unknown ceiling for a moment, before turning her head to the side, towards the gentle and caring touch, unlike her husband's and for a moment Zelda smiled inside and then was surprised to seeing the bright blue eyes of Mary's beautiful face, who looked at her in a mysterious way, but the redhead couldn't guess what were Mary's thoughts, why she was in the other woman's cottage, why Mary had taken her away from the mansion and it frustrated her to the point of leaving her with a headache. She was still under the spell. But why?

Lilith then removed her hand slowly, almost as if she didn't want to, and placed it on top of the music box in her lap, seeing Zelda's surprised face, who was still lying down and the brunette sighed, staring at her in a mix of irritation and tiredness, even if she tried to face Zelda with her seductive and mysterious look, but she failed.

"You're still under the spell, but I know that you can see and hear everything that happens around you." She moistened her lips, her hand trembled over the music box for a moment and her blue eyes sparkled as she said with a frustrated smile: "And for me I would keep you here with that music box playing, locked in this cottage without being able to escape."

What? How dare she, that excommunicated witch? Zelda thought angrily, while her face remained blank, staring at the brunette and in the midst of her anger, Zelda felt disappointed, her heart breaking because she was once again had gotten attracted to a person who only wanted to use her. And to think that while married Faustus, she'd sometimes find herself imagining what it would be like to be with Mary, the powerful and mysterious witch to whom she was attracted to, who she'd thought to be at her side even with so many mysteries.

Lilith knew that behind that blank expression, docile, those words must have been hurting and irritating Zelda, and as much as Lilith didn't want to hurt her, she knew she needed to say everything she thought of the witch because she was tired of it, tired of seeing a powerful witch like her getting involved and being deceived by a warlock, a man.

And Lilith leaned forward, her body brushing against Zelda's, warm and soft one and making them both shiver, seeing the redhead's face so close, her red lips slightly parted and the brunette had to hold herself back not to kiss her as she stared at her, whispering in her slightly hoarse and seductive voice:

"But I would never do that, because even though I've never been under the Caligari spell, I know how it feels to be dominated by a man, forced to do all his will, that happened millenniums ago but I'll never want to see anyone suffer for like that again... " And then, as she slowly brought her lips closer to Zelda's, Lilith's fingers found the picture of Zelda inside the music box, destroying it.

And the moment the spell was broken and Zelda felt her body free and hers again, Lilith's lips met hers in a short but kiss filled with frustration and passion.

Despite being free from Faustus' spell, it was as if in that short moment Zelda was under Mary's spell, even though she knew she wasn't. The other woman's soft lips pressed to hers passionately and Zelda responded with the same energy, her body being hit by an electric shock, as no other kiss compared to Mary's, that mysterious witch who now she suspected she was much more than just a excommunicate witch. Millenniums?

And Lilith then slowly pulled back, her red lips mixed with the other woman's lipstick, her eyes with a fervent gleam, surprised that Zelda had kissed her back and she allowed herself to smile slightly, staring at the redhead as she finished speaking, her voice softer and her fingers touched Zelda's lips, gently wiping the smudged lipstick mark:

"Even if them are a silly witch like you, Zelda Spellman."

"I can't believe I let myself be foolish by your conversation..."

And Lilith felt it when Zelda's power threw her against the bedroom wall and she was surprised, seeing the redhead's eyes sparkle with anger and disappointment, her body shaking slightly and staring at the brunette and then Zelda got up from the bed, picking up her shoes and hurriedly left, her face turning red and livid as her eyes shone. She just wanted to get out of that cottage

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. And lets cross our fingers for S4 because madamspellman deserves to be endgame.  
> Enjoy.

_Under the bright_

_But faded lights_

_You set my heart on fire_

_Where are you now?_

**Faded-Alan Walker**

The witch opened the door of the cottage, being invaded by the wind and rain that came from outside and despite the cold, she didn't care. She would walk to the mortuary because she didn't want to see the other witch ever again in front of her, at last not alive. How could she let herself be carried away by her feelings? She'd always been rational and practical.

Her heart was beating fast, her chest rising and falling quickly, and when she took the first steps outside, feeling the rain soak the ridiculous dress Faustus had forced her to wear, she felt a pair of gentle yet firm arms wrap around her from behind pressing her back against the brunette's chest and despite the cold, Mary's arms and heat warmed Zelda and she let her shoes fall.

If she wanted to, Zelda could break free and cast a spell at the other with easily, but something was holding her back to the brunette, something which made her want to remain in the other woman's arms, feeling them so firm and yet full of passion, after weeks being with the Blackwood.

Zelda closed her eyes, hating for letting herself be carried away by those feelings and Mary's touch, her body warming up quickly despite the rain as she felt the brunette's arms tighten around her to keep the other woman against her chest and Lilith slowly brought her lips up to Zelda's ear, kissing the spot there lightly, absorbing the sweet scent the redhead, driving her crazy, feeling the redhead's body tremble in her arms and she whispered with passion:

"If you really want to go, to hate me, you are free to do it all..."

Thunder cut through the sky, lightening up the place and Zelda looked at Mary's arms, seeing the sleeves of her elegant dress soaked, her firm yet gentle hands around her body and she knew that if she wanted to, she just needed to pushed her like before and keep walking. But she didn't want to.

"Who are you? And why... Why do you affect me so much? " Zelda murmured in frustration, her voice low and her eyes confused and at the same time full of desire meeting the other woman's eyes and feeling her lips running over her face now, seeing the beautiful blue eyes staring at her and a faint smile appeared on Lilith's red lips, although everything had gone dark again because of the rain.

"Madame Satan." Lilith admitted, her voice soft and sincere, knowing that she couldn't hide it from the witch anymore, not when she was so attracted to the redhead, when she cared for the other woman like she had never cared for another person before.

And Zelda knew that she spoke the truth and now many things about Mary, Lilith were beginning to make sense. All her knowledge, her power, but at the same time, the anger she showed for men and she then questioned:

"What did you want to keep me here for? Show me how silly I was? To make you feel superior? To get closer to my niece? "

Because the idea of someone hurting Sabrina would hurt more than being hurt by Lilith and Zelda turned in her arms, staring at Lilith determinedly, although she felt her heart break for a moment but the brunette just denied it, her face serious now, eyes shining as brightly as Zelda's and then she admitted:

"Because then I would know that you would never go back to Faustus Blackwood and suffer. The thought of seeing you in his hands again makes me want to kill him. "

Lilith raised a hand to Zelda's face, watching the shock of the other woman as she brushed her wet hair away, her fingers then running down her cheek and watching the green eyes close for a moment with the touch. Lilith knew that the other woman wanted her as much as she wanted her, and the brunette hoped she would see that, that together they could change things, have more power, but mainly because she wanted to have the witch in her arms, the witch who was driving her crazy with tough way, she felt they could be happy with each other without Faustus or, the dark lord.

Zelda, who always stood her ground and who shied away from the idea of feelings getting involved in a relationship, felt her heart racing, feeling more and more attracted and, safe beside Lilith, something she didn't know she wanted. The redhead liked that feeling even though she didn't want to admit it. Seeing her blue eyes sparkle, and feeling the other woman's arms slowly relax as if giving her the choice to keep walking away, Zelda knew what she wanted. It wasn't a matter of power, although the idea that both could combine their powers to overthrow Faustus and the other male chauvinists.

No, she wanted to experience more of these sensations that Lilith had awakened in her, to be by her side, even though Lilith had hidden her identity from the Spellmans. She had saved her from Faustus and given her a choice. And Zelda would stay. In the safe arms of the first woman and first witch.

"I want to stay, Lilith." Zelda admitted with a smile, staring at the other woman as her hands slowly buried themselves in the brunette's soft, now soaked curls, her heart racing as she closed her eyes and the distance between them, kissing her with passion.

The way Zelda had said her name, almost as if in a prayer had made Lilith's body shiver, just as it melted her heart, she didn't know she could still feel these things and when she felt Zelda's lips on hers, full of passion, Lilith wrapped her arms around the other woman's back, bringing her closer to her and slowly they walked towards the nearest wall where Lilith pressed Zelda to, making them feel the other's curves, the desire while deepening the kiss.

Neither cared about the rain that now soaked them to the bone, their bodies pressed together to warm them as their mouths explored now slowly and passionately , and one of Zelda's hands found Lilith's, interlacing their fingers and Lilith gripped them as in a promise that they would be together and face Faustus and the dark lord.

When the rain increased, Zelda broke the kiss, her body soaked and cold and her eyes met Lilith's and then the two walked hand in hand, towards the bedroom where the brunette blew and the candles lit there, bringing light and heat to the place and she turned to the redhead who had her back to her, finishing unzipping the wet dress, letting it fall at her feet, revealing the pale and soft skin of the witch and Lilith took a deep breath at woman the beauty of the other before closing the distance.

Lilith hugged her from behind, one hand pushing aside her hair and exposing the witch's bare, soft back, her eyes shining with desire as she moved her lips down to her bare skin, distributing kisses, pressing her closer to her chest and listening to Zelda's sigh.

Zelda had her eyes closed, leaning against the other witch as one hand went to her waist, entwining with Lilith's there and the other went to the brunette's neck, burying herself in her wet hair and massaging them slowly and losing herself in Lilith's kisses that made her body catch on fire.

"Lilith..." Being there in that cottage in the arms of Madam Satan after weeks of torture under Faustus' hands was like being able to breathe again, and Lilith seemed to know what she was thinking, squeezing their hands together over the redhead's belly and she took a hand to her chin, making Zelda look at her and murmured passionately:

"He's going to pay for all this... But right now, the only thing that matters is you and me." When she found Faustus Blackwood, Lilith would personally destroy that man for what he had done to the woman in her arms, although she knew that Zelda would also want her personal revenge.

"I know..." Zelda smiled at her, a real smile and that made Lilith melt, the woman had chosen her, even after she had lied about who she was and so the brunette looked into her green eyes which were full of desire, seeing her lashes flutter, her eyes slowly closing and Lilith closed the distance, kissing her passionately.

Their lips soon battled for dominance, their tongues meeting and Lilith's hand released Zelda's face, running down her shoulder until she found her right breast causing a shiver in both of them. Lilith's caresses were slow and filled with passion, driving the redhead crazy, feeling her massage her breasts, her desire for the brunette growing.

Turning in the woman's arms, wanting control too, Zelda took her hands to Lilith's back without breaking the kiss, one hand slowly unzipping the dress and then lowering it, her other hand finding the brunette's soft and warm skin, feeling Lilith tremble at her touch and the brunette had to interrupt the caresses in order to get rid of the dress, which was soon on the floor along with Zelda's, both women naked now, skin on skin.

Out of breath, the two stared at each other, their breasts brushing and Zelda raised a hand, finding Lilith's that intertwined them in the air and they both smiled, their hearts racing and the desire to have the other growing even more and Lilith then walked backwards towards the bed, bringing Zelda by their joined hands where the two then laid, their bodies shining in the candlelight, and soon Zelda had a bent knee, her hands clinging to the sheets below her while the brunette smiled, the black curls ruffled and framing her beautiful face, darkened eyes that stared at the redhead in a way that made her shiver, her lips kissing her left breast while the other hand went down her belly, reaching her center then and making Zelda moan and cover her mouth.

Lilith's other hand found Zelda's fingers, holding her hand and placing it above the redhead's head to prevent her from covering her sounds, her passionate voice almost like a command as she looked at the other woman's beautiful face, blue eyes almost black now.

"I want to hear you my dear..." And her fingers moved again inside the redhead, her lips moving up to her neck and leaving a trail of lipstick, before her teeth found the delicate skin of her neck, marking it with her teeth at the same time that the redhead exploded.

"Lilith..."

The redhead's chest rose and fell as she recovered, feeling Lilith's fingers caressing her damp hair, brushing it away from her face so delicately, so different from Faustus that for a moment, Zelda realized that the feeling that was born between them was real and it no longer scared her anymore and she looked up, smiling with sincerity as she lost herself in the brunette's caress, who was whispering something like an old song, until Zelda's body recovered from the climax.

"Hey..." Lilith murmured when she realized that Zelda was staring at her with a beautiful smile, making her own heart melt as she lay beside the redhead on the bed, without stopping the caress on the witch.

The redhead drove her crazy and having seen her so surrendered to her just made Lilith want her more and more, and it no longer had anything to do with power. She wanted her body and soul, Lilith thought as she caressed the corner of Zelda's lips.

"Hey..." The other woman replied, catching the thumb that as touching her lower lip between her lips and kissing it, making Lilith sigh softly.

The atmosphere slowly warmed up again and then Zelda slowly stood up, leaving Lilith's side and sitting under the brunette, her thighs pressing her and she smirked, throwing her red hair back with one hand, before leaning down, her lips inches from Lilith's, seeing the surprise in her and she whispered with passion, her green eyes darkened with desire, making the other woman shiver with the beautiful view of the body that was pressing against hers:

"My turn."

And Zelda seemed to know all of Lilith's favorite spots, her lips lowing against the sculptural body, tasting her skin as her teeth marked her and her hands slowly caressed Lilith's breasts until her lips found the brunette's center, making her scream :

"Zelda!"

A few minutes had passed and the two women now were laying in bed facing each other, both exchanging a small smile as Lilith wrapped the woman with one arm, holding them together and the other hand found hers against the pillow , the rain starting to subside outside and all they knew as they stared at each other, their hands intertwining was that both had found something important on that rainy and dark night. Each other.


End file.
